Un ligero cambio de apariencia
by Lady Sidhiel
Summary: Finlandia no tiene claros sus sentimientos hacia Suecia, pues cree que se merece algo mejor. Y para colmo, se despierta una mañana con su cuerpo cambiado. ¡Ahora es una mujer! Y casi es el menor de sus problemas. Ahora, hasta que recupere su cuerpo, tendrá que adaptarse a la vida del sexo contrario. Un reto complicado, más si tiene a Suecia a su lado.
1. Un extraño despertar

Una cabaña de madera, rodeada de una capa nívea de muchos centímetros de espesor, brillando como si tuviera un resplandor propio. Algunos árboles salpicaban el lugar, la mayoría de hoja perenne, con tonos verdosos muy apagados. El invierno era duro en aquellos parajes, aunque los habitantes estuvieran acostumbrados. El cielo estaba teñido de una luminosidad extraña, salpicado con nubes de un gris oscuro que avisaban de una nueva nevada. Era por la mañana temprano; el momento en el que la mayoría de la gente se levantaba para comenzar un nuevo día.

En esa tranquilidad, en esa paz que solo puede tener una casa en medio de la naturaleza, donde los animales y aves estaban despertándose del sopor nocturno, se escuchó un grito, no de miedo, sino de sorpresa, dentro de la casa. Rápidamente, se escuchaban los pasos de una persona, que iba sin vacilar a un lugar concreto de la casa. Se paró en seco, parecía por los sonidos que se oían que descolgaba el teléfono y llamaba a alguien. _¿Se puede saber qué me está pasando?_ Se decía la figura que llamaba. Por fin, consiguió contactar con la persona deseada y empezó una conversación un tanto agitada por los nervios.

-Su-san, me ha pasado una cosa muy extraña –la voz de Finlandia, la persona que había llamado, estaba un tanto entrecortada y nerviosa –no sé qué hacer.

-Tranqu'líz'te, por f'v'r. N' t' ent'end' muy bi'n. (Tranquilízate, por favor. No te entiendo muy bien.)

-¡No quiero tranquilizarme! ¡Es horrible lo que me ha pasado! Tengo… tengo el pecho hinchado, las caderas más anchas, y la camisa me va más ajustada de lo normal. Me siento muy extraño…

-¿Est's enf'erm'? Voy p'r' all'. (¿estás enfermo? Voy para allí).

-¡No Su-san, no vengas! –la voz sonaba más avergonzada –no quiero que me veas así.

-V'y a 'r. No pu'do est'r de br'z's cruz'd's (Voy a ir. No puedo estar de brazos cruzados) –la voz de Suecia sonaba severa, como si no admitiera un no por respuesta.

-Pero… -Finlandia estaba terriblemente avergonzado -¡es que soy ahora una mujer!

La cara de Suecia era un poema, y no hablaba. Un silencio incómodo inundó la llamada, hasta que Fin decidió romperlo, porque se encontraba cada vez peor.

-¿Su-san, sigues ahí?

-Voy p'r' all' (voy para allí) –y colgó, dejando a Finlandia de pie, ante el teléfono, con la cara roja por la vergüenza. Pero no sabía que eso sería solo el comienzo de sus problemas.

Finlandia, un muchacho de pelo rubio, corto y brillante, siempre coronado con una boina blanca como la nieve, junto con unos ojos violáceos, muy hermosos. Su carácter era desenfadado y alegre, siempre tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y veía el lado bueno de las cosas. Aunque en un principio se mostraba tímido con los demás, cuando adquiría confianza le encantaba hablar de cualquier tema. Así era el joven conocido como Finlandia. Pero, sin saber muy bien por qué, su fisonomía había cambiado: su pelo había crecido considerablemente, transformándose en una cascada de dorados cabellos que caía por sus hombros, y su pecho había crecido considerablemente, haciendo que su camisa estuviera un poco más ajustada. Ya no era un chico, sino una chica. Su interlocutor, de una altura muchísimo mayor que Finlandia, también tenía pelo rubio, mucho más corto, unas gafas sencillas y unos ojos de un azul muy profundo, siempre con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera todo el rato enfadado, aunque en el fondo fuera una persona muy atenta. Era conocido como Suecia; Su-san para Finlandia y familiares cercanos.

_El día anterior…_

Era por la tarde, y Finlandia se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas situadas en el exterior, en el pequeño jardín cubierto de nieve. Cubierto con una manta, estaba aprovechando los últimos rayos de la tarde que calentaban un poco el ambiente. Dentro de poco, empezaría a caer el sol, y sería sustituido por la luna. Pero hasta ese momento, quería aprovechar al máximo. Hanatamago, su dulce perrita, se encontraba acurrucada a sus pies, acompañándole en todo momento. Dormitaba tranquila, aguantando el frío gracias a su blanco pelaje.

A Finlandia le encantaba esa vida tan apacible, donde podía escuchar extasiado los sonidos de la naturaleza, como el canto de los pájaros, y poder poner orden a sus ideas. No le gustaban las reuniones con sus compañeros, porque tenía que escuchar un montón de discursos un tanto aburridos o hacer todo tipo de papeleos. Era tan agotador el trabajo, que no tenía ni un segundo para respirar, y eso lo agobiaba sobre manera. Era en esos momentos cuando agradecía con toda su alma que Su-san, Nor, Den o Ice-kun estuvieran a su lado. Tenía suerte de tener a unos familiares tan cercanos y preocupados por él. Aunque la gente pensaba que no nos llevábamos muy bien por las pequeñas discusiones que tenían entre ellos, eso solo era la superficie, porque en el fondo tanto Finlandia como el resto sabían que se apreciaban entre ellos.

Su momento de tranquilidad fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta, chirriante, y una serie de pasos que se dirigían hacia él. Desperezándose un poco, cosa que también hacía Hanatamago, se frotó los ojos, como si hubiera estado durmiendo durante mucho tiempo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, tenía frente a él a Suecia, que lo esperaba con su mirada seria y reflexiva. Con su sola presencia, sin emplear palabras, Finlandia se acordó de algo que ocurriría esa misma tarde.

-Es cierto, esta tarde tenemos visita. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin estaremos todos reunidos bajo un mismo techo. Tengo ganas de verlos a todos. ¿Tú también, Su-san?

Su compañero rubio simplemente gruñó un poco, como gesto afirmativo. Fin sonrió para sí. Aunque era un poco complicado vivir con una persona que no hablaba en casi ningún momento, uno se acababa acostumbrando. Incluso se llegaba a saber el significado de sus gestos y sonidos, por lo que las palabras ya no eran necesarias. Era uno de los encantos de su compañero. Ya despierto del todo, entró en la casa, seguido de Su-san y de la perrita, que ladraba alegremente mientras movía la cola. Fin siempre que veía a la perrita tan feliz, no podía evitar sentirse también contento. Amaba demasiado a aquella perrita. Pero no podía seguir pensando en esas cosas, pues los invitados estaban a punto de llegar.

Tenían que dejar adecentada la casa para la llegada del resto de los Nórdicos. Su-san se encargaría de preparar las bebidas y algo de picar para la reunión, mientras que Fin se encargaría de limpiar un poco la habitación de las visitas, disponer la mesa para las bebidas y organizar un poco las cosas. Siempre dejaba a Su-san los asuntos referentes a la cocina, porque su compañero se desenvolvía muy bien allí, al contrario que él. Desde la última vez que cocinó, Su-san le había prohibido de forma velada que se acercara a la cocina. Cada vez que intentaba hacer algo, se interponía en su camino y le mandaba algún recado o le disuadía para que al final no se acercara. Y Fin, que no era tonto, se daba cuenta de ello. Pero aceptaba que era un negado en la cocina, mientras que Su-san era un genio… sobre todo cuando hacía dulces. Le encantaban sus dulces.

Así pasó una hora, hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Por las voces que se oían, no podían ser otros que no fueran los Nórdicos, su familia. Una sonrisa afloró en su rostro, pues tenía muchísimas ganas de verlos. Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para recibirlos.

-¡Buf, sí que hace frío en tu casa, Fin! –decía un despreocupado Dinamarca –a poco más se congela el vaho que salía de mi boca.

-Mira que eres exagerado –comenzaba a decir Noruega, que no podía evitar meterse con su hermano –si en tu casa hace el mismo frío, o incluso más.

-Pues la sensación que tengo es que hace mucho frío –seguía insistiendo Dinamarca –por una vez podrías apoyarme, Noru.

-Nunca

Mientras seguían discutiendo, Fin se acercó a Islandia, el más callado y distante de todos los Nórdicos. Lo saludó alegremente y le preguntaba si estaba bien, qué tal le iban las cosas… lo típico cuando hace mucho tiempo que no ves a una persona. Siempre que hablaba con Islandia, sentía que podía comentarle cualquier cosa, porque siempre guardaba los secretos y no compartía apenas nada con el resto; como mucho, con su familia, pero a nadie más. Con un gesto de sus manos, Fin guió a sus invitados a la sala de invitados, donde ya estaba la mesa dispuesta y las bebidas colocadas en sus respectivos sitios.

-Veo que Suecia está en todo –dijo Dinamarca, no sin cierto sarcasmo –no me extraña que quieras que esté siempre a tu lado, Fin.

-Den-kun, no digas esas cosas.

-Solo te tiene envidia, Fin. Déjalo.

-¿Yo, envidia de Fin? Creo que si tuviera que vivir con una persona que apenas habla enloquecería.

-Sí, teniendo en cuenta que tienes que hablar todo el día y a todas horas –esas últimas palabras Noruega lo decía con tono de reproche -.

-Ya empezamos con las peleas… -decía en un susurro Islandia -.

-¿P's' alg' c'n Fin? (¿Pasa algo con Fin?) –Suecia, como si de un fantasma se tratara, apareció justo detrás de Dinamarca, con su cara de enfado tan característica. Cada vez que se encontraban en la misma sala, Dinamarca y Suecia acababan lanzándose cosas, literalmente-.

-¡Ah! ¡Suecia, no sabes aparecer en una conversación de forma normal! Tranquilo, solo estaba diciendo que cómo Fin podía vivir contigo, nada más.

-Rep't'l' (Repítelo) –decía Suecia, con un timbre de amenaza en su voz -.

-He dicho que no entiendo cómo Fin puede vivir contigo, nada más –decía, provocando a su hermano. Hacía mucho que no se veían, y nunca estaba de más demostrar a su querido hermano que seguía en forma -.

-Estamos aquí para tener una charla civilizada entre nosotros, no a acabar gritando y discutiendo entre nosotros. Por favor, parad de una vez –Finlandia, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, se había interpuesto entre los dos gigantes del Norte, para calmar el ambiente que cada vez estaba tornándose más tenso -.

Suecia respondió con otro de sus extraños sonidos, como signo de aprobación. Si Finlandia se lo decía, se tragaría todo su orgullo para cumplir su petición. Dinamarca, que tenía una sangre vikinga muy belicosa, daría por empatado el enfrentamiento, pero no lo consideraba como el último de aquella tarde.

Pasaron una tarde tranquila, sin muchos incidentes, charlando animadamente como nunca lo habían hecho. Tampoco faltaron los típicos comentarios de Noruega, cortos pero directos, el silencio de Islandia o los piques entre Dinamarca y Suecia. Finlandia lo observaba todo con una sonrisa en los labios. Esa era su familia, y lo que más quería en el mundo. Gracias a ellos, su vida no era tan aburrida, sino todo lo contrario. En la parte final de la velada, cansados un poco todos los presentes, Finlandia y Suecia se dedicaron a retirar todas las cosas de la mesa, dejando solos a sus invitados.

-Su-san, cuando limpies las copas, déjalas ahí mismo y ya las colocaré en su sitio –decía Finlandia en la cocina a su compañero -.

-N' t' Mol'st's. Ya l's c'l'car' yo. (No te molestes. Ya las colocaré yo).

-Venga, Su-san. Vale que no soy muy diestro cocinando, pero tampoco soy un patoso. Puedo llevar las copas hasta su sitio.

En la sala de invitados, los tres nórdicos que quedaban, escuchaban la conversación muy atentos. Dinamarca sonreía divertido, mientras que Noruega e Islandia tenían una cara indescifrable, no se podía saber si escuchaban la conversación, les parecía graciosa o no. Finalmente, Dinamarca decidió romper el silencio, un tanto incómodo, pues no soportaba las extrañas miradas de sus acompañantes.

-Y dice Finlandia que no son pareja… parecen marido y mujer.

-A algunos les cuesta más aceptar sus sentimientos que a otros –decía Noruega, como si fuera una sentencia y no admitiera discusión alguna -.

-Ya pero… cuando algo es tan evidente, es simple cabezonería –decía Dinamarca, bajando el tono de voz, como si fuera más una reflexión en voz alta-.

-Y lo dijo el mayor cabezón del mundo –intervino Islandia -, es mejor que les dejemos en paz. Se tomarán el tiempo que haga falta.

-Is, creo que se te ha pegado la mala costumbre de tu hermano. ¡Ahora tú también te metes conmigo!

-Noruega no es mi hermano –enfatizó mucho la palabra no -.

-Bueno, es un gran progreso. Ahora aparece la palabra hermano y mi nombre en la misma frase. El siguiente paso es unirlo dentro de la frase.

-Jamás.

-Nunca digas nunca, her-ma-no.

-Bueno, bueno, creo que debemos dejar el tema a un lado –Dinamarca había temblado ante la forma en que Noruega dijo hermano. Es cierto que se parecían mucho Noruega e Islandia, pero tener como hermano a Noruega debía de ser algo muy extraño. Demasiado, a decir verdad -. Volvamos al tema de Suecia y Fin.

-¿Qué te pasa con ellos? –preguntó Islandia -.

-Que se dejen de tonterías y admitan que viven juntos. Así las cosas son más fáciles.

-Podrían vivir en la misma casa. Cierto, sería todo más fácil –añadía Noruega, que andaba distraído mirando las cosas que había en la habitación-. Además, Finlandia es un negado cocinando. Necesita a Suecia cerca si quiere comer decentemente.

-Yo creo que Fin piensa que Suecia se merece algo mejor. Es lo típico.

-De las novelas, no de la vida real –completaba Noruega -.

-Pero es posible que Fin piense eso de verdad. No estamos seguros…

-Pero Suecia quiere a Fin tal y como es, y teniendo en cuenta que uno de los pocos que le entiende y soporta, cosas muy importantes, no creo que piense eso –aportaba Islandia -.

-Yo lo solucionaré –dijo de pronto Noruega -.

-¿Seguro? No sé si debería fiarme de ti –Dinamarca no estaba muy convencido del rápido ofrecimiento de Noruega. Seguro que había pensado en algo, pues no solía decir las cosas a la ligera. Sentía curiosidad, a la vez que cierto temor. Esto no era más que el antecedente de una serie de líos mucho mayores. Como una telenovela -.

-No diré nada de lo que me arrepienta. Al menos no me traiciona la lengua, no como otros.

-¿Qué me traiciona la lengua? ¿Ya empezamos otra vez?

Así pasó la tarde, discutiendo de nuevo, hasta que llegaron de nuevo Suecia y Finlandia. Retomaron la conversación con nuevas risas y entretenimiento, hasta que cayó la tarde. En la entrada, se despidieron de sus invitados. También era el momento en el que Suecia tenía que volver a su casa también. El último que se despidió de ellos fue Noruega, que dijo unas extrañas palabras a Finlandia que no supo comprender.

-Te ayudaré a ver la verdad.

Dicho esto, se fueron todos, incluido Suecia. Se quedó en silencio, meditando las palabras de Noruega, intentando sacar un significado claro, una conclusión. Pero nada. Como siempre, su hermano Noruega era una caja de misterios… y sorpresas.


	2. En el centro comercial

Suecia jamás pensó que se encontraría con ese espectáculo. Nada más abrir la puerta y llamar a Finlandia, se abalanzó sobre él una muchacha que se parecía muchísimo a su compañero. Después de que se calmara un poco, consiguió averiguar que esa extraña muchacha era Finlandia en carne y hueso… solo que un tanto cambiado. Simplemente, que era una mujer. Suecia no salía de su asombro. De camino a la casa, pensaba que Fin simplemente deliraba a causa de unas fiebres, pero podía comprobar con sus propios ojos que el delirio era una realidad palpable.

Después de tranquilizarlo con palabras amables, algo raro en Suecia pero que la situación lo requería, Finlandia decidió irse a su habitación a ponerse algo con lo que sentirse más cómodo, porque estaba con ropa de andar por casa. Suecia esperaría en el salón de invitados. En la habitación Finlandia empezó a sacar toda la ropa que tenía y a depositarla en la cama, para ver qué era lo que mejor le sentaba teniendo en cuenta su nuevo cuerpo. Una a una, fue probándose las camisas que tenía, junto con los pantalones. Las camisas o bien le estaban muy anchas o muy estrechas en la zona de los pechos, y los pantalones le quedaban muy anchos y no se ajustaban bien a sus caderas. _Vaya, no me queda bien nada de lo que tengo, aunque es normal porque es ropa de hombre, no de mujer,_ eso pensaba Finlandia mientras se probaba la ropa, _no tendré más remedio que comprarme ropa nueva._

Suecia, un tanto aburrido por estar esperando, decidió subir las escaleras y dirigirse a la habitación de Fin para ver si todo andaba bien. Sin llamar antes de entrar, abrió directamente la puerta, encontrándose con Finlandia de espaldas, a medio camino de quitarse una de las camisas que llevaba. Como estaba de espaldas, Suecia no pudo ver nada, pero se giró rápidamente con el rostro un poco sonrojado.

-L' s'ent'. D'bí d' h'b'r llam'd' 'nt's. (Lo siento. Debí de haber llamado antes).

-¡Su-san! –Finlandia se giró para mirar a su compañero. Tenía solo dos botones desabrochados, aunque lo peor es que no llevaba pantalones. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, también se sonrojó, pero muchísimo más que Suecia –qué mala costumbre tienes de no llamar antes de entrar. Espera que me pongo algo.

-V'l' (vale).

Suecia solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos, hasta que Finlandia desde el otro lado de la puerta le dio permiso para entrar. Se abrió la puerta y Suecia pudo ver a su compañero que, a pesar de llevar la misma ropa de siempre al final, le sentaba de otra forma. Suecia, como siempre, tenía una cara que no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento, aunque interiormente estaba sorprendido por el cambio que había sufrido su compañero que, ahora que tenía puesta la ropa de una forma más decente, se notaba más los cambios en su cuerpo. Para evitar que se cayeran los pantalones, había apretado más el cinturón, lo que había provocado que su silueta, más sinuosa, se marcara más. A eso se unía la camisa, que la iba un poco más ajustada de lo normal en la parte de arriba a causa de su hinchazón en la parte superior del cuerpo (es decir, en la zona de los pechos). La boina seguía en el sitio de siempre, aportándola un toque… mono, inocente.

-Bueno, he hecho lo que he podido. La ropa no es que me siente muy bien, pero qué se le va a hacer –y sonrió. Suecia, por el contrario, no respondió a Finlandia, sino que seguía todavía analizando a la persona que tenía frente a sí. Finlandia, que se había dado cuenta de ello, empezó a sonrojarse un poco -. Su-san, sé que estoy un poco cambiado, pero no quiero que estés mirándome fijamente todo el rato. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a ello… de momento.

-L' si'nt'. N' qu'r' qu' t' si'nt's m'l (lo siento. No quiero que te sientas mal) –y abrazó a Finlandia para que se sintiera mejor -.

-Tranquilo, no tienes de qué disculparte. Es normal que suceda. La verdad es que yo también me he quedado mirándome en el espejo durante largos minutos, embelesado con los cambios que he sufrido. Hasta me da vergüenza cambiarme de ropa –mientras decía eso, correspondía al abrazo de Suecia. Hablaba en voz cada vez más baja, enterrando su cara en el ancho pecho de su compañero. O al menos lo que podía, porque no estaba acostumbrado a tener de por medio unos pechos, y le molestaban un poco. No era una sensación dolorosa, pero sí extraña en grado sumo -. Lo mejor será que me quede en casa tranquilamente hasta que pase todo.

-N'. N's v'm's de compr's. (No. Nos vamos de compras).

-¿¡Cómo! ¿Me estás pidiendo que salga con estas pintas? Si la gente me reconoce, me voy a morir de vergüenza. Querré que me trague la tierra, y no volveré a salir en lo que me queda de vida –Finlandia no podía creer que Suecia le estuviera animando a salir a la calle con su aspecto actual. Estaba loco -.

-V'm's a compr'r r'p'. L' nec'sit's. (Vamos a comprar ropa. La necesitas) –y le miró de arriba abajo –as' est'r's m's cóm'd'. (Así estarás más cómodo)-.

-P- pero Su-san, no puedo salir a la calle. Sentiré que todo el mundo me mira y empezarán a reírse de mí.

-N', n' lo h'r'n. (No, no lo harán).

Cuando Suecia se ponía así, no había más solución que hacerle caso. Era muy cabezota, y no aceptaba un no por respuesta cuando creía llevar la razón. En este caso, aunque era una situación especial, Finlandia pensaba que tenía parte de razón. Una parte de él quería ir de compras, ponerse una ropa que no la fuera grande y ajustada a la vez, y sentirse así mucho mejor consigo mismo. Se separó de Suecia y se miró en el espejo. Tenía unas pintas más ridículas… que se reía de sí mismo, interiormente. Al final no hizo más que aceptar la propuesta de Suecia, más que nada porque no le quedaba más remedio.

Embutido en su abrigo, para evitar que la gente le viera con esas pintas, llevaba también unas gafas de sol, aunque no hicieran falta porque era uno de esos típicos días nublados. Toda precaución para no ser descubierto era poca. Suecia iba a su lado, observando atentamente el comportamiento de su compañero. No entendía por qué hacía eso, pues nadie llegaría a pensar que esa inocente chica, aunque recordara a Finlandia, era el propio Tino. Se preocupaba demasiado. Iban simplemente de compras, no era como ir al campo de batalla. En eso se equivocaba el pobre Suecia, porque no sabía lo que implicaba ir a un centro comercial…

Después de una caminata que les pareció eterna, pues ninguno hablaba, llegaron a un enorme centro comercial abarrotado de gente. Se dirigieron directamente a las tiendas de ropa, donde Suecia seguía como una lapa a Finlandia. Este, embelesado por la ropa de mujer, buscaba por todas partes algo cómodo y que no enseñara más de lo necesario. La gente se quedaba mirando a la extraña pareja, más por la actitud tan vigilante de Suecia que por la forma de buscar ropa que tenía Finlandia. Al final, optó por una camisa azul clara, muy parecida a la que llevaba, pero más adecuada para su cuerpo. En conjunto, una falda que llegaba hasta las rodillas, de color blanco y con un bordado de flores en el bajo muy hermoso. También había cogido unos calcetines azules a juego y unos botines marrón oscuro. Con todo eso en las manos, se dirigió al probador.

Una vez dentro, y con Suecia pisándole los talones, se probó todo lo que había escogido. Había tenido muy buen ojo con las tallas, porque todo le sentaba bastante bien. Salió del probador.

-¿Qué te parece Su-san? ¿Me queda bien? –y dio una vuelta, para que pudiera ver la ropa desde todos los ángulos posibles -.

-'m (Um) –era el típico sonido que significaba aprobación. Finlandia sonrió satisfecho, porque si a Su-san le gustaba lo que llevaba, estaba contento. Había hecho unas buenas adquisiciones -.

Con todo lo que necesitaba en manos de Suecia, que se había ofrecido "amablemente" a cargar con la ropa. Finlandia iba directamente a pagar todo lo que llevaban, pero fue frenado por la mano de Suecia, que se posó en su hombro. Siempre que hacía eso, Finlandia interpretaba que quería decirle algo, o que quería tomar otro camino distinto, ir a otro sitio. Finlandia se giró para estar frente a frente. Vio que el rostro de Suecia seguía siendo igual de severo, pero había algo que llamó su atención… Podía jurar que estaba ligeramente… ¿sonrojado? Eso era imposible. Suecia jamás mostraría sus sentimientos en público, ni tampoco a él mismo. Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba Finlandia.

-N'c'sit's m's cos's (necesitas más cosas).

-¿Más cosas? Su-san, no voy a abusar de tu generosidad. Ya te has empeñado en pagarme todo esto que no voy a necesitar pasado un tiempo –y señaló la ropa –no quiero que me compres más cosas. Con esto tiraré. Como no voy a salir mucho, por no decir nada a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario, no necesito más. Gracias, pero no.

-P'r'… (Pero…) –por primera vez, Suecia dudaba en lo que debía decirle a Finlandia. Siempre era conocido por su sinceridad y ser directo en todo lo que decía, pero ante esa situación dudaba por primera vez en cómo expresarse de forma delicada. Pero, para variar, su sentido del tacto no estaba muy afilado –n'c'sit's 'n s'j'tad'r' (necesitas un sujetador).

-¿Un sujetador? –gritó Finlandia, mientras todos los que estaban en la tienda se giraron para mirarlos a ambos. Dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, se llevó las manos a la boca a modo de acto reflejo y, arrastró a Suecia a un lugar más íntimo –Su-san, no lo necesito. Estoy cómodo así.

-S'g'n he le'd', l's muj'r's n'c'sit'n es' (Según he leído, las mujeres necesitan eso) –lo decía tan en serio, que a Finlandia le costaba creer que Suecia le estaba diciendo eso. ¡Suecia! Y encima, que lo había leído en un sitio. Vaya manía que tenía de informarse de las cosas… a saber dónde había encontrado esa información… -.

-Su-san, no sé dónde has leído eso, y tampoco quiero saberlo, pero no lo necesito. Así estoy bien, en serio. Cuanto antes nos vayamos de aquí, antes podremos saber el modo de que vuelva a la normalidad. Venga, vámonos ya –y agarró el brazo de Suecia, tirando de él como señal de que quería irse de una vez -.

-N' s'n 'n s'j'tad'r (No sin un sujetador)

-Su-san… -por mucho que lo intentara, Finlandia sabía que no podía convencer a su compañero. Suspiró. Con esa señal, demostraba que Suecia había ganado la batalla.

Se dirigieron a la zona de ropa interior. Finlandia estaba cada vez más rojo, pues nunca había visto ropa femenina de ese tipo. No entendía por qué las mujeres necesitaban tanta variedad en ese tipo de ropa. Con lo cómodo que sería llevar ropa interior sin tantos bordados, sin tanto color o tanto esmero en su manufactura. Hasta había corsés, de todos los tamaños y colores. _Cómo se pueden poner eso las mujeres_ se decía Finlandia, _están locas._ Suecia, por el contrario, seguía a su lado, como un eterno guardián, infatigable y lanzando miradas que helaban la sangre a todo aquel que osara posar sus ojos en Finlandia. En ese aspecto, Tino podía atraer la atención de personas no deseadas, es decir, de pervertidos. Una dependienta que se encontraba por allí, viendo en ellos una venta segura, se acercó.

-Buenos días. ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?

-Sí, sí. Buscaba… buscaba un sujeta-dor –hasta decir esas palabras le causaban una vergüenza colosal –pero nada muy elaborado. Que sea lo más sencillo que tengáis.

-Vaya, tenemos a un esposo tradicional, ¿no?

-¿Esposo tradicional? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conque me compre un sujetador? Se supone que es para mí.

-Jajaja, qué graciosa eres. Debéis de ser recién casados. Supongo que ya te enterarás de lo que hablo –y le hizo un guiño a Suecia, que respondió con una de sus miradas heladoras. La dependienta, que sufrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza, decidió que no volvería a gastar bromas o siquiera dirigir su mirada a aquel hombre. A saber por qué aquella chica tan guapa se había casado con él -.

-No, no somos un matrimonio. Solo amigos, muy buenos amigos.

-Ajá. Llámalo como quieras. Bueno, aquí tienes unos modelos sencillos; puedes escoger entre el color blanco, carne o negro. El que más te guste. Pero antes tienes que decirme la talla.

-¿Tenéis tallas para estas cosas? ¿Y eso cómo se sabe?

-Pues… -la dependienta no podía salir de su asombro. Era la primera vez que una mujer se sorprendía de que los sujetadores fueran por tallas, y de cómo se sabía - ¿de qué talla es el sujetador que llevas?

-No llevo sujetador.

-¿Qué no llevas sujetador? Vaya… o acabas de salir de la cama con tu… amigo y no te has acordado de ponértelo, o eres una chica la mar de rara.

-¿Salir de la cama? –después de unos segundos, entendió el doble sentido de la frase -¡no, no, no! Creo que te has confundido. Solo somos amigos –cada vez estaba más roja, y con lo que insinuaba la dependienta, era el colmo -.

-Ya, ya. Bueno, pues si no sabes la talla, tengo que pedirte que levantes los brazos y que te tranquilices. Solo voy a sacar tus medidas con un metro que voy a traer enseguida.

Después de ese pequeño percance, por fin Finlandia supo sus nuevas medidas y compró un sujetador. Otra odisea fue ponérselo, pues tenía que enganchárselo por la parte de detrás. A eso, se unía a un Suecia que se ofrecía a ayudarle, intentando entrar sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. La dependienta, que ya estaba desesperada con los clientes tan peculiares que le había tocado, solo podía detener a duras penas a aquel hombre tan alto con cara de pocos amigos. Finlandia, tras haberse probado el sujetador, no podía dejar de pensar en una cosa... ¿para qué demonios las mujeres querían eso en el pecho? Mejor que ese tipo de preguntas no las sacara a la luz, o crearía más confusión de la que ya reinaba. Se lo preguntaría a Suecia, ya que de tantas cosas se había informado en internet. Después de adquirir el sujetador, la dependienta les habló de una oferta de bragas de mujer, aunque con cierta prudencia, pues podía ocurrir alguna nueva "desgracia". Finlandia, para que no sospechara más aún, dijo sumisa que necesitaría unas cuantas. Por lo menos, después del asunto del sujetador, no quería más sorpresas. Lo único que quería era volver a casa, esconderse bajo las sábanas y esperar a que todo pasara.

Por el contrario, Suecia quería averiguar un par de cosas acerca del extraño cambio de Fin. Por ello, aunque solo tenía una corazonada, haría una pequeña visita a sus queridos hermanos (el queridos con cierta ironía). Siempre que ocurrían cosas fuera de lo normal, acababan recayendo en Dinamarca, Noruega e Islandia; sobre todo en los dos primeros. En cuanto pagara las cosas, acompañara a Finlandia a su casa para que descansara, se dirigiría a casa de Dinamarca, porque casi todos los días tanto Noruega como Islandia pasaban el tiempo en su casa. Siempre Noruega se quejaba de que no aguantaba a Dinamarca, pero todos sabían que en el fondo la actitud de Noruega era una mera fachada. Pero eso es otro tema que no venía mucho al caso.


	3. No hay nada como la familia

- De verdad, Su-san, no creo que sea buena idea…

A pesar de ser primavera, estación en la que los vientos cálidos empiezan a ser los predominantes, caminaban en dirección a casa de Dinamarca tanto Finlandia como Suecia con chaquetas, gorros, y en el caso de Finlandia, unas cuantas capas interiores. Su nuevo cuerpo no debía de estar acostumbrado al frío, porque tenía que ponerse el doble de ropa para estar a gusto por la calle. Pero como siempre se repetía, una y otra vez, que era temporal, su alegría tan característica volvía a su rostro. Después de unos días, incluso se había acostumbrado plenamente. Bueno, a casi todo. Había ciertos aspectos, como el terrible momento de ducharse, que no eran muy agradables, y que por mucho tiempo que pasara no se acostumbraría. Tampoco podía evitar pensar qué podría hacer si Sealand volvía de su visita en casa de Inglaterra. Suecia había llamado para alargar su estancia, alegando asuntos de trabajo. Sealand no debía de estar muy contento por las noticias, pues tenía ganas ya de volver a lo que él denomina "su hogar", pero no le quedaba más remedio. Se refugiaba en la idea de volver a verlos, de estar de nuevo allí, tarde o temprano. Esperaba que más temprano que tarde.

Una ligera brisa fresca movía sus ropas y cabellos, lo que provocó en Finlandia un ligero e imperceptible escalofrío, que obviamente Suecia notó. Desde que se había transformado, el ojiazul tenía mil ojos más sobre su nueva compañera. Sentía en su interior el deber de protegerla aún más y estar más pendiente de ella, por si necesitaba algo o tenía problemas. Además, estaba confuso. Confuso porque aunque solo hubiera cambiado en la superficie, pues se comportaba de la misma forma que antes, algo había cambiado en su forma de verla. No sabía expresar muy bien aquel sutil cambio, pero estaba claro que Finlandia también lo notaba. Se sonrojaba muchísimo más de lo habitual, y estaba incómodo a su lado. Y tampoco sabía muy bien por qué.

Su pelo largo y rubio ondulaba a causa del viento. Aunque pareciera una tontería, también tenía que acostumbrarse a esa mata de pelo. Tenía que cuidárselo muchísimo más: peinarlo un mayor número de veces al día (no solo cuando se levantara y punto), tardaba más tiempo en lavárselo, y después de eso los terribles enredos en las puntas. Pero al final se sentía incluso orgulloso de su nueva melena, larga y brillante. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberse hecho una coleta, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás a eso. El paseo era muy agradable, y después de estar encerrado en casa durante unos cuantos días para no causar revuelo entre sus conocidos y amigos. Pero hay ciertas personas en la vida de uno a las que no se puede esconder nada, y es el caso de la familia. Dinamarca había llamado para hacer otra especie de reunión familiar y, después de que no contestara sus llamadas y que Suecia se viera más reacio de lo normal a verlo, hicieron que el danés empezara a sospechar que algo raro estaba ocurriendo. Por eso se encontraban de camino a su casa, pues era mejor desvelarles el secreto, aunque con la promesa de no ir contándolo por ahí. Finlandia se moriría de vergüenza.

A pesar de estar ya a punto de alcanzar el umbral de la puerta, Finlandia dudada. No sabía cómo iban a reaccionar, y su mente empezaba a imaginar todas las posibles escenas que se encontraría nada más cruzar la puerta. La peor de todas, que se mofaran de él y que le gastaran bromas y más bromas. Y había otra, en la que no le creían. Le considerarían como una amiga de Suecia (o algo peor que eso) y también se mofarían de ello. Pero eso lo veía poco probable, pues tanto Finlandia como Suecia eran conocidos por ser sinceros y decir siempre la verdad. ¿Qué ganarían mintiendo de esa forma? Como mucho, que Inglaterra cuidara sin beneficio alguno a Sealand, a su hijo adoptivo, pero poco más. Incluso había tenido que dejar a un lado las reuniones diplomáticas con otros países, es decir, la debilitación de su presencia en el panorama internacional. Eso no le hacía nada de gracia, pero no le quedaba más remedio. En el informe oficial esa ausencia se justificaba como una "enfermedad de duración indeterminada", pero tampoco se había escrito mucho más acerca de ello. Menos mal.

- Su-san, sigo diciendo que no es buena idea. ¿No sería mejor que nos quedáramos en casa, tranquilamente, hasta que todo pase?

- ¿Y s' n' pas'? (¿Y si no pasa?)

- Bueno, gracias por ser tan pesimista, Su-san –Finlandia suspiró. Tampoco es que pudiera reprender mucho a Suecia por aquella pregunta, porque se la hacía a cada rato. Y le daba miedo la respuesta -.

- L' s'ent'. (Lo siento)

- No tienes que disculparte Su-san. Debo disculparme yo. Es que… después de lo que me ha ocurrido, estoy más nervioso de lo normal. Y tú eres quien menos tiene que pagar mi mal humor. Después de todo, me estás ayudando mucho en estos momentos tan extraños… -no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Sin la ayuda incondicional de Suecia, a saber cómo se las habría apañado. No podía ni imaginárselo. Y se lo pagaba con mal humor y comentarios hirientes y llenos de enfado. Era muy cruel por su parte -. No sé cómo podré agradecértelo.

- Umm –Suecia se paró en seco, poniéndose justo delante de Finlandia. Este, que no se esperaba para nada aquella reacción, no pudo frenar a tiempo. Chocó contra el duro y esculpido cuerpo del ex – vikingo, sintiendo de nuevo un escalofrío, no por el clima, sino por el contacto. Pero no pudo alejarse, porque Suecia rápidamente, como si leyera la mente de su compañero, lo rodeó con sus brazos para evitar su huida. Y así permanecieron unos minutos -.

- S'l' qui'r' lo m'jor p'r' t' (Solo quiero lo mejor para ti) –decía Suecia en el oído de Finlandia, como si estuviera contando un gran secreto que nadie, aparte de ellos, podían saber. Finlandia no pudo evitar sentirse mal, porque ya definitivamente había una diferencia de trato muy significativa. No es que tratara mal a Suecia, pero no le devolvía todo el bien que le hacía. Y aunque el alto ex – vikingo lo hiciera sin necesidad de recibir nada a cambio, en el fondo esperaba alguna acción en agradecimiento -.

- Lo sé Su-san. No hace falta que me lo digas. Lo sé… -Finlandia hundió su rostro en el pecho de Suecia, más que nada para que no viera las dos lágrimas de rabia que nacían en sus ojos. Incluso apretaba los dientes. Solo esperaba que no se diera cuenta. Error. Suecia en cuestiones relacionadas con Finlandia tenía un sexto sentido, y sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba y lo que sentía su compañero -.

- N' n'c'sit' n'd' a camb'o, s'l' qu' est's a g'sto (No necesito nada a cambio, solo que estés a gusto) –decía Suecia para calmar a Finlandia. Y era cierto. Siempre que Finlandia estuviera feliz, él lo estaría. No era muy bueno mostrando sus sentimientos en sus facciones, pero cuando Finlandia lloraba o se enfadaba, Suecia en su interior se entristecía o se enfadaba también. Le afectaba más de lo que el finés pudiera llegar a imaginar -. P'r' vam's a vis't'r a D'nam'rc' y comp'ñ'a (Pero vamos a visitar a Dinamarca y compañía).

- Bueno… si crees que es lo mejor…

Finlandia seguía sin estar muy convencido de la idea, pero con lo cabezota que era Suecia, no tenía elección. Sonrió, de forma sincera, y asintió con la cabeza. Aquella sonrisa por unos segundos desarmó a Suecia. _Da igual que Finlandia sea una mujer o un hombre… todo le sienta bien._ Se decía a sí mismo. Remprendieron el camino. Ahora Finlandia, desde hace algunos días, había dejado a un lado todo lo relacionado con su extraño cambio, y se fijaba en Suecia. Hasta ese momento, no se había fijado bien en su compañero; algo que también la avergonzaba, después de todos los años que llevaban juntos, sin contar con el tiempo que habían vivido bajo el mismo techo. Después de sus pequeños problemas con respecto a sus relaciones sociales, y su aparente mal humor, Suecia no era para nada un mal tipo. Era amable, servicial, buen amigo, confidente… vamos, todo lo que puedes pedir a una buena persona en general. Y Finlandia a veces olvidaba eso. Y más en la situación por la que estaban pasando. Ahora que había cambiado de sexo, algo había cambiado en su interior; antes, sentía una vergüenza extrema porque los vieran juntos, porque Sealand los llamara padres o cosas por el estilo. Ahora, cuando salían a la calle, no ocurría lo mismo. Y cuando llegara Sealand, pues no podía quedarse eternamente en casa de Inglaterra, vería si le incomodaba o no que los llamara de nuevo padres. Algo bastante estúpido, porque en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo, lo único que había cambiado era su aspecto. Alomejor consideraba la apariencia como algo más importante, o le daba miedo admitir la verdad. ¡Vaya lío! Ojalá no hubiera hecho lo que fuera que desencadenó todo eso.

Tuvo que dejar de pensar en eso, pues ya se encontraban a solo unos pasos de la casa de Dinamarca. Sin detenerse, Finlandia tomó aire, como si fuera a bucear en una piscina olímpica. Su corazón latía con fuerza, parecía que iba a salir disparado de su pecho. Su respiración había empezado a acelerarse, y estaba a punto de llegar al colapso. Pero se mantuvo firme, serena en el exterior, más que nada para no preocupar a su compañero. Sería fuerte si estaba a su lado. Suecia le echó una última mirada, para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Finlandia le volvió a sonreír, para calmarlo. Los ojos de Suecia, por unos breves instantes, brillaron de comprensión y ánimo. Jamás le diría unas palabras para animarlo, pues no entraba en su carácter ni comportamiento, y Finlandia ya lo veía como algo normal. Había desarrollado también una especie de sexto sentido para detectar los sentimientos escondidos de Suecia a través de movimientos muy sutiles y velados, cosas que solo él podía percibir. Y detectó ese brillo, que le dio los ánimos necesarios para afrontar todos los peligros y pruebas que vinieran en adelante.

- Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar –había empezado a decir Dinamarca, rompiendo aquel silencio tan incómodo que reinaba en el lugar. Obviamente, todos habían tomado como una especie de "broma pesada" lo que Suecia les había dicho por teléfono, pero ahora que lo veían con sus propios ojos y se aseguraron de que la muchacha allí presente era en realidad Finlandia. No podían salir de su asombro, algunos más que otros. Y Dinamarca era el que más sorprendido se encontraba. Sorprendido y… extrañado -. Fin, ¿cómo se siente tener pechos? –y una mirada llena de malicia se posó en los ojos violetas del finlandés, obligándolo a sonrojarse y a bajar la mirada un tanto avergonzado -.

- Solo a ti se te ocurre preguntar una cosa tan estúpida –dijo Noruega -.

- No sé, es que siempre he pensado que es como tener un peso extra – llevó sus manos a su pecho, y las movió como queriendo simular que tenía unas -, y además creo que hacen que las mujeres tengan la espalda encorvada, y…

- Ahora eres todo un experto en mujeres –replicó Noruega, con lo que pareció un pequeño atisbo de "sonrisa" -.

- Yo con tal de poder seguir bebiendo mi cantidad diaria de cerveza, me daría igual ser un hombre o una mujer. ¿No crees que sería una mujer deseable?

- No cambiarías en absoluto… -por un segundo los ojos de Dinamarca resplandecieron, porque pensaba que Noruega estaba a punto de decirle un piropo -. Serías igual de insoportable, y charlatán, y bebedor, y ruidoso.

- Noru, ¿es que nunca vas a decirme nada agradable? ¡Tienes que ser un poco menos frío! –e hizo ademán de rodear con su brazo el hombro de Noruega. Rápidamente, este lo esquivó con rapidez y, rodeado de un aura que haría temblar a cualquiera, lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa -.

_- Que no se te vuelva a pasar por la cabeza hacer eso_

- Vamos, Noru, no seas así. Somos familia, es normal hacer gestos de afecto, o de compañerismo.

- Tampoco me llames Noru -su voz era cada vez más suave, lo que denotaba que su enfado iba en aumento considerable -.

- ¿Por qué no? Jo, eres un soso. ¡Pero si suena genial! Noru, Noru, Noru, Noru

- ¡He dicho que me dejes de llamar así! –y otra nueva pelea entre Dinamarca y Noruega comenzaba, para no variar. Platos, vasos, comida… Todo iba por los aires -.

- Lo bueno de las reuniones de familia es que tienes comida con espectáculo –decía Islandia, mientras se llevaba algunos dulces a la boca, de los que se iban salvando de las manos de los otros dos -.

- Chicos… -Finlandia no sabía qué hacer, porque la conversación se había desviado _un poco_, por no decir una barbaridad. Había cambiado de sexo, y no tenían nada mejor que hacer que lanzarse comida e insultos, como cada vez que se reunían. Ese espíritu vikingo de lucha seguía fluyendo por su sangre. Cada vez estaba más irritado por el ruido, porque no le hacían caso, y encima Suecia no dejaba de mirarlo. ¿Por qué no hacía nada? Había sido idea suya el ir allí, aun sabiendo, tan bien como él, que la idea era más que mala, porque no se lo tomarían en serio. Ahí estaba la prueba de ello -.

Finalmente tuvieron que intervenir el propio Finlandia e Islandia, separando y calmando por separado a los dos países. No fue tarea fácil, porque aunque ya no se lanzaran comida, seguían lanzándose insultos el uno al otro. Tuvieron que emplear unos minutos considerables para que la situación fuera igual de apacible que al principio de la reunión. Todos sabían que en realidad no eran insultos ni chanzas ofensivas, que no era más que la diversión de Noruega por sacar de quicio a Dinamarca y viceversa, pero había que establecer un límite a dicha "diversión". Si estaban allí era por otro motivo. Volvieron a sentarse en la mesa, arrasada y llena de manchas.

- Menos mal que no es mi casa, porque si tuviera que limpiar todo esto… -comenzó a decir Islandia -.

- Islandia, por favor, no empieces ahora tú –casi lloró Finlandia, que había conseguido que todo se calmara -.

- Vamos, vamos, tenemos que preocuparnos ahora de nuestro querido Finlandia, o debería decir _nuestra _Finlandia –y dejó caer su brazo sobre su hombro -, ahora tenemos una mujer en la familia.

- N' hag's es' (no hagas eso) –con una mirada fría como el hielo, Suecia se había acercado hasta Finlandia, y con un rápido movimiento había quitado el brazo de Dinamarca -.

- Bueno, bueno, vale Sve, no tienes que ponerte así… -mientras se reía -.

- H'mos ven'do para v'r si alg'n' de vos'tr's sab' lo que l' ha pod'do pa'ar a Fin (Hemos venido para ver si alguno de vosotros sabe lo que le ha podido pasar a Fin) –Finlandia suspiró de alivio, porque al fin se hablaba del tema que los había llevado allí -.

- Como siempre, Sve va al grano –dijo Islandia -.

Ahora el silencio inundaba la sala. Se habían tomado como una especie de sueño que Finlandia se presentara como una mujer, pero después de aquel numerito que montaron se pusieron serios. Todos se quedaron mirándolo fijamente, hecho que provocó que Finlandia se sonrojara de nuevo. Aquel silencio era bastante pesado, y las miradas casi inquisitoriales, como si pretendieran ver algo que estaba escondido, o no se podía percibir con claridad. La tensión también iba en aumento.

- Bueno –dijo Noruega, rompiendo de esa forma el silencio -, primero creo que se debe preguntar una cosa, antes que nada. Si estás aquí es porque quieres averiguar por qué te has transformado y cambiarlo si se puede. ¿No es así?

- Sí

- ¿Y de verdad quieres cambiar?

- Pues… -ahora Finlandia dudaba. Se había hecho esa misma pregunta en sueños, en todos sus sueños desde el cambio. Y no había hallado respuesta alguna. ¿De verdad quería volver a su cuerpo anterior? Se mordió el labio, claro signo de duda y de confusión. También miedo, miedo a encontrar la respuesta. Porque quizá en el fondo ya la supiera, pero no quería decírselo a ella misma, mucho menos en voz alta -. Claro que quiero volver a mi cuerpo anterior. Si no, no estaría aquí. ¿Verdad Su-san?

- S' (Sí).

- Vamos a ver. Tenemos que centrarnos en el tema que os ha traído aquí, porque si no estaremos hablando horas y horas de lo mismo –Dinamarca, por una vez, ejercía sus dotes de mando entre la familia de Nórdicos -. ¿Alguno de nosotros sabe cómo hacer que Fin vuelva a su antiguo estado? Se admiten sugerencias y demás.

- Fácil. Cuando salga la sinceridad, todo volverá a la normalidad. Así funcionan estas cosas.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –los ojos de Finlandia brillaban por la promesa del arreglo. Y parecía bastante sencillo, si no fuera porque no entendía muy bien lo de "cuando salga la sinceridad". ¿Qué significaba? Noruega y sus acertijos extraños. Más misterio, qué bien -. ¿Y qué significa eso de sinceridad?

- No voy a responder algo que tú sabes –y fijó su mirada glacial en Finlandia, como dándole a entender que sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Y por eso no iba a responder -. Volver a la normalidad cuesta, y en este tipo de hechizos, lo que hay que pagar es simplemente sincerarse con uno mismo y los que te rodean. Por eso se emplean –luego dirigió su mirada a Suecia, para que también se diera por aludido -.

- ¿Entonces lo que le ha pasado a Finlandia ha sido a causa de un espíritu?

- Parece ser.

- Bueno, más o menos era lo que pensábamos, ¿no Su-san? –y el ojiazul asintió -. Lo que todavía no me ha quedado claro es el porqué de este cambio… –y se miró el cuerpo -.

- Eso da un poco igual, lo importante es que ya más o menos sabes cómo solucionar el problema –dijo Dinamarca con una jarra de cerveza en las manos. A saber de dónde la habría sacado -. Y no vas a tener una respuesta más clara por parte de Noru, es así de _misterioso_ –y empezó a reírse -. Además, yo creo que Su-san es más feliz así… -aquellas últimas palabras las dijo en voz baja, más como un pensamiento interno que como una opinión en voz alta -.

La conversación siguió su curso, comentando otras cosas, volviéndose a pelear Noruega y Dinamarca, Islandia comiendo por todos… Y Suecia callado, más de lo acostumbrado. Sus ojos azules se quedaron clavados en Finlandia que, desde lo ocurrido, parecía estar cómodo entre gente. Lo bueno que tenía su familia es que lo apoyarían en todo, y una buena forma de ayudar a Finlandia en esos momentos es tratarlo como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso lo alegraba sobremanera, porque si Finlandia era feliz, él también lo era. Solo había una cosa que lo había dejado un tanto extrañado, y era la respuesta que había dado Noruega. ¿Qué podía significar eso? En cierta parte podía intuir lo que podría significar, pero tampoco lo entendía del todo. Y, lo más importante, ¿cómo podía Noruega saberlo sin apenas preguntar nada? Es posible que fuera una forma de actuar típica de algún espíritu, existía esa posibilidad, pero no podía evitar tener ciertas sospechas.

Y, ¿por qué transformarlo en mujer? ¿Tenía algún significado especial? A él le daba igual, seguía queriendo a Finlandia, siempre y cuando no cambiara su forma de ser. Pero claro, esa era su opinión. Opinión que jamás había compartido con Finlandia, no porque no tuviera confianza, sino porque no sabía cómo expresarlo. Era nefasto para esas cosas. Puede que Finlandia estuviera pasando por ese mal trago por su culpa, por no ser lo suficientemente sincero. Y en el fondo se sentía culpable, se odiaba a sí mismo por no ser capaz de decir las cosas. En cierto modo tenía envidia de Dinamarca, que era capaz de decir todo lo que pensaba sin tapujos, sin pensar, simplemente lo decía. Pero él no era así, sino todo lo contrario. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, como si le doliera, porque se encontraba un poco mal consigo mismo. Finlandia, que a pesar de estar distraído con las conversaciones, no le pasaba inadvertido los movimientos de Suecia.

- Su-san, ¿te pasa algo? –los ojos de Finlandia denotaban preocupación -.

- N', nad'. (No, nada).

- Creo que te debo una disculpa –Suecia frunció el ceño, porque no entendía el porqué de esa frase. Había muchas cosas de ese día que no entendía -. Yo no quería venir, pero gracias a tu insistencia estamos aquí, y no me arrepiento de nada. Gracias.

- N' ti'n's que agr'dec'rm' n'd' (No tienes que agradecerme nada) -.

- Bueno, pero yo te lo agradezco igual –y sonrió. La primera sonrisa sincera que había visto Suecia desde la transformación. Gracias a esa sonrisa también él se sentía mejor.

_Yo también te tengo que agradecer muchas cosas, Fin… Como por ejemplo estar siempre a mi lado a pesar de ser como soy… _eso pensaba Suecia pero, para variar, no se atrevía a decir esas palabras en voz alta, quedaban de nuevo atrapadas en su mente. En cambio mostró una mirada fría, como si fuera a matar a alguien. Fin, que lo seguía observando, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. _¿Por qué me mira de esa forma, si acabo de darle las gracias? Creo que nunca lo voy a entender… ¡Cuándo se pone así sí que da miedo! _Pensaba Finlandia.


	4. Diario de Finlandia 1ª entrada

_Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo nada. Y ahora, más que nunca, necesito un lugar en el que poder desahogarme, y la única vía de escape que encuentro es a través de la escritura. No puedo hablar con nadie, porque me da mucha vergüenza admitir o decir ciertas cosas, y al menos escribiendo nadie puede juzgarme. Solo yo mismo -aunque reconozco que seré muchísimo más severo que cualquier otra persona-. Sé que tengo gente con la que podría ser sincero y que podrían ayudarme, en cierta forma, pero jamás llegarán a entender todo lo que estoy pasando. Y si no entienden mi problema, si no han estado donde estoy yo ahora mismo, sus consejos no me sirven de nada. Lo que me ha pasado me ha hecho replantearme muchísimas cosas, de las que apenas había reparado ni considerado. Y me da mucha rabia, porque de no ser así yo nunca me lo habría planteado. Creo que el destino me ha jugado una mala pasada._

_Pero todo comienza con una duda básica: ¿por qué me he transformado? Es algo que no entiendo, con la vida más placentera y tranquila que llevaba… quizá un poco anclada en la rutina, pero agradable. No me puedo quejar de ella, no después de todo lo que he pasado. Agradezco que Dinamarca y los demás se comportaran como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si la vida siguiera su rumbo habitual, porque me sentía cómodo estando entre ellos. No había preguntas incómodas, como mucho miradas de perplejidad por parte de Dinamarca porque todavía no podía creérselo –y a mí todavía me cuesta bastante hacerme a la idea -, y seguro que en el fondo Noruega e Islandia pensaban lo mismo, pero no lo dejaban aflorar en sus rostros. No saben el apoyo que me aportan con eso, con algo tan sencillo que ni ellos mismos se pueden hacer a la idea. Y debo decir que entre todos ellos, el que más me apoya es Su-san. Está todo el rato a mi lado –bueno, más aún de lo que ya estaba -, y me cuesta mucho convencerle de que se vaya de mi casa cuando cae la noche. A veces he llegado a pensar que se siente culpable por algo, porque de vez en cuando puedo percibir un rastro de culpabilidad y de tristeza en sus ojos. Intento sonsacarle algo, intento que sea sincero conmigo y que me cuente lo que le pesa en el corazón, pero no consigo nada. Y a veces es exasperante._

_Esta transformación –lo llamaré así porque es la forma más correcta que tengo para expresarlo – ha hecho florecer con más fuerza algunos problemas que tenía ya con Su-san. Y he mencionado dos de ellos. El primero, que esté a mi lado todo el rato. ¿Acaso no cree que sea lo suficientemente maduro y responsable como para apañármelas solo? Hay veces que no entiendo ese comportamiento tan sobreprotector. Cuando éramos más jóvenes, cuando nuestras casas estaban salpicadas por el conflicto y los problemas, es comprensible que Su-san, como casa más poderosa que la mía, me ofreciera su protección –aunque yo siempre me he considerado lo suficientemente fuerte para encargarme de mis problemas -, pero la situación de ahora es distinta. Incluso no hace tanto tiempo, cuando me independicé de Rusia-san por diversos motivos, fui yo solo quien solucionó el problema. Costó mucho, después de aquello pasé por una muy mala época, pero me siento orgulloso de defender mi libertad con mis propias manos. Pero eso es algo que Su-san no entiende, y que por desgracia nunca va a entender. No lo hace con mala intención, pero me hace sentir inservible. Yo también sé cocinar, hacer la colada, u otro tipo de tareas domésticas. Y sé llevar mi casa. Con mi actual estado, todo esto se ha acrecentado, y ya casi no me deja hacer nada por mi cuenta. Es como una sombra, me sigue a todas partes. Y porque todavía no se le ha ocurrido decir que se muda aquí, pero creo que está al caer. Es el siguiente paso… ¡Qué miedo! ¿Cómo voy a decirle que no, cuándo me imagino su respuesta? Esa mirada glacial… me tiembla la mano de solo pensarlo e imaginarlo… Pero estando aquí día y noche -me aterra más la idea de que esté aquí cuando caiga el sol -, no hará más que empeorar las cosas. Estaría sentada todo el día en el sofá, sin saber qué hacer porque a cada movimiento que haga Su-san se acercará para ver si necesito algo o si tengo algún problema. ¡¿Por qué no entiende que ya soy lo suficientemente mayor para vivir solo?! A veces me da la sensación de que esa independencia de la que a veces tanto presumo y que me costó conseguir no existe, es fruto de mi imaginación. Me volveré loco...  
_

_Y luego está el problema de la confianza, aunque existe desde que nos conocemos. No sé por qué, pero puedo darme cuenta con más facilidad cuando Su-san se encuentra triste, alegre o de cualquier humor. Cuando está triste, es cuando peor lo paso, porque intento por todos los medios alegrarlo. Porque cuando él está triste, yo también lo estoy, me siento mal porque creo que es culpa mía –aunque no sé muy bien por qué -. Además a pesar de todo, estoy a gusto a su lado, sé que va a estar ahí para todo lo que necesite… y yo también estaré a su lado para lo que sea. El tiempo nos ha hecho fuertes, sobre todo a mí, porque Su-san siempre lo fue. Yo siempre he querido ser como él en ese aspecto, porque nunca necesitó a nadie que lo protegiera… en cambio yo soy muy diferente, aunque debo decir que a excepción de algunos momentos, mi casa siempre ha estado en calma. La naturaleza siempre ha sido mi compañera, disfruto más que ningún otro con ella, y la nieve para mí no es fría, sino cálida y agradable. Hay gente que no entiende eso, pero yo disfruto pasando las frías tardes en la sauna y tomando alguna bebida caliente después. ¿Qué hay mejor que eso? Sinceramente, nada.  
_

_Ayer intenté decirle todas estas cosas a Su-san, pero no salía palabra alguna de mis labios. Me quedé totalmente en blanco. ¡Qué rabia me dio! Yo que hasta había practicado en el espejo, que mientras me acercaba a Su-san me repetía lo que debía decir, cómo tenía que empezar… pero cuando estaba cara a cara, cuando esos ojos azules tan claros se quedaron clavados en los míos, el alma literalmente cayó a mis pies. Empecé a temblar, todo lo que había practicado había desaparecido literalmente de mi mente, que estaba en blanco, y no pude hacer nada. De forma mecánica, nerviosa, enredaba uno de mis ahora largos cabellos en mis dedos, algo que Su-san no pasó por alto. Directamente llevó la palma de su mano derecha a mi frente, mientras me preguntaba si estaba enfermo o algo. ¡Enfermo! ¡Seguro que mi cara debió de ser un poema! Estaría pálido, demacrado, y si encima no sabía articular palabra alguna es normal que Su-san se preocupara por mí. Ahí fue el momento en el que bajé de nuevo a la realidad, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lo único que fui capaz de decir fue que me encontraba bien, que quizá estaba un poco cansado… ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo, no puedo evitar sonrojarme! ¡Qué estúpido he sido! Seguro que mi cara se sonrojó también en aquel momento. Tenía la ocasión de contar todo lo que oprime mi interior, pero no lo hice… de verdad que me daría de cabezazos en la pared, por la oportunidad que he perdido. ¡Soy simplemente estúpido!_

_Y para colmo sigo dándole vueltas a la extraña frase que Noruega nos dijo… ¿qué quería decir con eso? Yo la verdad es que no lo entiendo. Pero curiosamente Su-san cambió sus facciones durante unos segundos; no fue mucho tiempo, pero al conocerlo tan bien sé lo que piensa en ocasiones, o al menos cuando algo pasa por su mente, por muy fugaz que sea dicho pensamiento. Y podría asegurar que él ha entendido el doble sentido de esa frase, más bien parecía que Noruega se estaba dirigiendo directamente a Su-san, y no a mí, que es el que está más interesado en cambiar al estado anterior. Que salga la sinceridad… ¿qué tenía que decir exactamente? No puedo ser sincero con Su-san, no puedo porque por una parte me da miedo su persona –no me he acostumbrado a su mirada, no me cansaré de escribirlo o decirlo -, y por otro lado… tengo miedo de lo que pueda decirme. No tengo claro mis sentimientos. Para mí Su-san es una persona muy especial, es la persona que sé que siempre va a estar a mi lado para cualquier cosa, que me apoya y que me protege para lo que sea; pero, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, ya sean guerras, como el periodo que compartimos casa y otras cosas, ahora debemos ser independientes, cada uno debe de hacer su propio camino. Por desgracia las cosas deben ser así, porque si no todo lo que he luchado para que mi casa sea independiente no serviría para nada. A veces el deber prevalece sobre lo que uno sienta, y no puedo echarme atrás. Debo seguir mi camino solo, apoyándome en Dinamarca, Noruega, Islandia y… y Su-san, pero nada más. Y yo siempre he sido una carga para él. En otro tiempo, yo no podía defenderme por mi cuenta, y Su-san cargó con todos los problemas, y con todas las guerras. Yo estaba a su lado, lo apoyaba, pero él era quien se encargaba de todo. Éramos, y todavía somos muy diferentes... Y justo cuando consigo arreglármelas solo, contento y orgulloso porque Su-san me viera dirigir mi casa por mi cuenta, llegó Rusia-san. Y conseguí recuperar mi libertad, pero Su-san me apoyó desde el anonimato, para no empeorar las cosas. En resumen: todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir a sido principalmente por mi culpa, por mi debilidad, y eso seguramente habrá hecho que me vea como un simple amigo al que hay que ayudar todo el rato, porque es inútil. ¿Cómo puedo esperar a que me... aprecie cuando he sido una carga? _

_Porque siempre me he preguntado lo mismo, y hasta casi lo escribo unas líneas más arriba. ¿Qué siento por Su-san? Yo creo que es simple amistad, una amistad fuerte debido a todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, pero ahora mismo esa idea comienza a flaquear. A veces, cuando estoy a su lado, me siento extraño; no puedo mirarlo a los ojos, no por miedo, sino porque su mirada hace que tenga una opresión en el pecho; luego, cuando alguna vez me abraza porque parece que me encuentro mal o decaído, le aparto rápidamente con los brazos, porque su contacto me hace sonrojar y siento un calor en mi interior que si antes lo había sentido, ahora se incrementaba considerablemente. No puedo pensar en él sin tener esos mismos sentimientos que he descrito, y la verdad es que en el fondo me siento fatal. He perdido apetito, parece que estoy enfermo, pero no lo estoy. Entonces, ¿qué me pasa? Y no puedo ser sincero con nadie… bueno, debería ser sincero con Su-san, pero si no sé cómo decirle lo que me molesta de él, ¿cómo voy a decirle eso? Es imposible, lo veo como un obstáculo impenetrable. Me tiraría de los pelos, pero no serviría de nada, como mucho sería una pequeña salida a todo lo que tengo acumulado en mi interior. ¿Por qué las cosas son tan complicadas?_

_Y junto a todos estos problemas sentimentales, se encuentran los propios problemas de mi nuevo cuerpo. Tener que peinarme y recogerme el pelo, llevar ropa más estilizada para las caderas, la ropa interior –es lo que peor llevo, me da vergüenza mi propio cuerpo e incluso en ocasiones me cambio con los ojos entrecerrados-, o tener la sensación de que la gente me mira más de lo normal. Y si a mí me incomoda, a Su-san… digamos que debe de sentarle más que mal, porque no para de lanzar miradas asesinas a cada persona que se acerca a mí. He de escribir, en honor a la verdad, que es de agradecer para ciertas personas, aunque no para todas. Pero Su-san eso no lo entiende… Y otra de las cosas que más temo, el tener que presentarme así en la próxima reunión que hay programada. ¡Aparecer con estas pintas, cambiado de sexo, delante de todos! ¡Es una pesadilla! Me he planteado el no asistir, esperar a la siguiente, porque al final siempre acaban discutiendo los de siempre y no se hace o soluciona nada. Pero basta que no vaya para que se lleve a cabo una decisión de relevancia. No puedo permitirme el faltar. He pensado una excusa: puedo decir que estoy enfermo, y que envío a un "suplente" para que no haya ningún problema. Puede que eso sea lo mejor, pero todavía no lo he decidido. No creo que haya ningún problema por parte de Su-san, es bueno guardando secretos –más que nada porque no habla con nadie excepto conmigo o con pocos más -. El problema viene de parte de Dinamarca o de los demás, porque es posible que se les escape algo. No es que sea muy probable, pero es una posibilidad a tener en cuenta. Tendré que llamarlos y explicarles mi plan, y que por favor lo sigan. Supongo que no pondrán ninguna pega, puesto que solo tienen que decir que estoy enfermo y ya está –y si se piensa un poco, no es una auténtica mentira -._

_Y luego se encuentra Sea-kun… ¿Cómo va a reaccionar cuándo me vea así? Tengo que pensar también cómo explicárselo. ¿Podrá entenderlo un niño? Yo no estoy tan seguro. Aunque, la verdad, puede que no le cueste tanto, porque me suele llamar "mamá". ¡No me gusta nada que me llame así! Más que nada, porque no somos una pareja, aunque parezcamos una familia .Sea-kun es un niño adorable, quizá un poco obsesionado con los dibujos de Japón o la comida de Su-san, pero lo quiero casi como a un hijo. Es una alegría tenerlo en casa, hasta consigue arrancar alguna que otra sonrisa al mismísimo Su-san. Seguro que ya sospecha algo, porque Su-san pidió a Inglaterra que cuidara de Sea-kun durante unos días –desde mi transformación -, y es la primera vez que lo dejamos tanto tiempo seguido en la casa de Inglaterra. Cuando llama solo contesta Su-san, y cuando pregunta por mí pongo la excusa de que tengo la garganta irritada y no puedo hablar. Por muy niño que sea, tiene que pensar que algo raro está pasando. Solo espero que no se acostumbre, porque será temporal. _

_Bueno, creo que debo de dejar de escribir ya, en el poco tiempo que tengo solo para mí. Su-san llegará en cualquier momento, y lo que menos querría es que encontrara esto y lo leyera. Ahí sí que me moriría de vergüenza, más aún que aquella vez en la que intenté ser sincero y no pude articular palabra. Seguiré escribiendo sobre todo lo que me está pasando, sobre todo lo que creo que nunca seré capaz de decir, porque tendría que reunir una valentía que jamás podré reunir, a no ser que alguien me dé un empujón -y bien grande en mi opinión -. Pido a quien sea que me haya hecho esto que lo arregle cuanto antes, porque si la situación ya es de por sí incómoda y cómica, puede ir degenerándose al paso de los días. No sé ni cómo he aguantado tanto. Pero bueno... eso ya lo dejo para otra entrada en este cuaderno. No creo que escriba en un par de días, o algo más, porque tengo que tener tiempo libre y tener el cuerpo y el alma relajados para disfrutar del placer de la escritura. Como todo, depende del transcurso de los acontecimientos. Estoy oyendo la puerta; debe de ser Su-san. Ya sí que tengo que dejar de escribir.  
_


	5. La familia de nuevo reunida

Entre sábanas de un blanco inmaculado y una funda nórdica de tonalidades azules, se encontraba Finlandia, abrazando la almohada y con los largos cabellos revueltos y extendidos por la superficie de la cama. Había pliegues sinuosos y caprichosos por doquier, resaltando la propia silueta del cuerpo de Finlandia, medio encogido para estar más cálido. Entonces, de repente, comenzó a sonar un pitido bastante desagradable, repetitivo, que no parecía tener fin: el sonido de un despertador electrónico. Tras unos segundos, los pliegues de las sábanas comenzaron a deformarse, pues Finlandia se estaba moviendo, bastante irritado por aquel sonido que lo había sacado de un dulce sueño para llevarlo a la realidad, la dura y extraña realidad. _Ay... cómo odio este aparato..._ Se decía a sí mismo, mientras escondía la cabeza bajo la blanda almohada, como un vano intento de aislarse del sonido, pero sin lograrlo. Sacó una mano de su reducto de calor y comfort, para intentar atinar al despertador sin verlo; al quinto golpe que propinó a la mesita de noche que tenía a su derecha, consiguió apagarlo. Dejó caer su mano sobre el borde de la cama, como si estuviera sin vida, mientras seguía con la cabeza escondida y sin ganas de levantarse de la cama. Entonces, una pequeña bolita blanca que hasta ese momento estaba inerte en una de las esquinas de la cama se desperezó y fue directo a la almohada, mientras daba alegres ladridos y movía la cola, a la vez que buscaba el rostro de Finlandia para darle lametones y despertarlo completamente. Era Hanatamago, su fiel y cariñosa mascota.

- Hanatamago... ¿tú también? -eso decía Finlandia mientras movía la mano con la que había apagado el despertador para acariciar al perrito que, inquieto, no hacía más que moverse de un lado a otro de la cama, buscando sin descanso su rostro -. Venga, tranquilízate ya, que me levanto... -se quitó la almohada de la cara y Hanatamago, como un cohete, se dirigió a su cara y le dio un par de lametones a modo de buenos días. Finlandia no pudo evitar una tierna sonrisa, porque siempre le despertaban de esa manera. Apartó suavemente a su mascota, que no dejaba de dar ladridos de alegría, ahora moviéndose de un lado a otro de la cama, enredándose entre las sábanas -. Hoy veo que estás muy contento, Hanatamago -ya recostado en el cabecero de la cama, Finlandia estiró sus brazos, se frotó los ojos para desperezarlos un poco, y dirigió una mirada aún somnolienta y entrecerrada a la ventana. -Hoy va a hacer un buen día, por lo que parece -. Entonces, como si acabaran de pinchar y bajarle de la nube en la que estaba, volvió plenamente a la realidad. Miró su cuerpo, y vio que ningún cambio se había producido. Suspiró. Siempre que se acostaba pensaba que a la mañana siguiente despertaría y todo sería como antes: su cuerpo sería el normal, ya nadie le miraría raro, y tampoco sentiría todo eso que se agolpaba en su pecho. ¿Por qué seguía sintiéndose tan extraño? Ya no era por el mero hecho de ser del género contrario, sino que se sentía incómoda en algunas ocasiones, que a veces pensaba en cosas que nunca antes se había detenido a pensar, y que no sabía darles una respuesta clara y directa. Se sentía bastante estúpido.

Bueno, es hora de levantarse. Tengo que dejar esos pensamientos, no puedo deprimirme en un día tan hermoso como este, ¿no crees Hanatamago? -como respuesta, recibió un ladrido. Finlandia apartó las sábanas con las piernas, mientras se seguía estirando, y se levantó. Llevaba un sencillo camisón que llegaba hasta las rodillas, de un color azul claro, con ondulantes pliegues que caían lánguidos cubriendo su cuerpo. Con pasos lentos y un tanto torpes, se acercó a un espejo que había en el lado contrario de la habitación, y Hanatamago lo seguía dando vueltas a su alrededor. Se quedó mirando al espejo, como ensimismado por su propio reflejo; tomó uno de sus largos cabellos dorados, y lo alzó un poco para verlo mejor. Estaba lleno de enredos, un caos completo, y Finlandia no pudo evitar suspirar de nuevo, esta vez de cansancio auténtico. _No es que me desagrade el pelo largo pero... Tener que pasar por lo mismo todas las mañanas acaba con la paciencia de cualquiera. No sé cómo la gente de pelo largo puede lidiar con esto... _Eso pensaba Finlandia mientras observaba sus cabellos, con una mirada todavía algo adormecida. Dejó caer ese mechón de pelo, y empezó a buscar por la superficie de la mesita hasta que encontró un peine, con el que comenzó a desenredarse con paciencia y cierta lentitud. Ya había aprendido el truco para no hacerse más daño del necesario, ir primero desenredando las puntas y luego ir ascendiendo, hasta completar todas las partes. Lo que podía hacer la experiencia. Mientras realizaba esa pequeña acción, Hanatamago, que estaba sentado sobre sus patitas traseras observando atentamente a su dueño, se levantó repentinamente y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, mientras daba ladridos y movía la cola. Finlandia no se percató de ello, no hasta que de forma suave pero insistente llamaron a la puerta.

-Sí, adelante -decía Finlandia, un tanto distraído por la tarea que llevaba entre manos. La puerta se abrió y Suecia entró en la habitación. Vestía unos sencillos pantalones de color azul oscuro, lisos y bien planchados, así como una camisa negra de mangas largas, bastante holgada, con algún que otro pliegue sinuoso debido a que era un poco más grande de su talla. Se pensaba que iba a encontrar a Finlandia en la cama, todavía durmiendo, pero lo estaba viendo preparándose para bajar al desayuno. - Hola, Su-san -saludó Finlandia con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. Siempre que veía a Suecia, por muchas cosas que pasaran, se sentía mejor, aliviado, como si los problemas no existieran -. Ahora mismo acabo. Estoy con un pequeño lío entre manos -y no pudo evitar reírse de su propio chiste, que reconocía que era pésimo. Por el reflejo del espejo, fijó sus ojos en la silueta de Suecia, y por unos segundos parecía que no existía nada más a su alrededor; el movimiento de su mano sobre los cabellos era mecánico, automático, mientras miraba al sueco. Solo duró unos pocos segundos, pero se sentía muy estúpido, porque no sabía por qué reaccionaba de esa forma, como si le maravillara Suecia, porque lo veía casi todos los días. Cerró los ojos y volvió a la realidad -.

- E' d'sa'uno 'st' list' (El desayuno está listo) -dijo Suecia con su tono monótono pero severo, como si fueran sus últimas palabras -.

- En unos minutos he terminado -respondió Finlandia, mientras intentaba alcanzar los cabellos de la parte trasera, que eran los más complicados -. No entiendo cómo la gente con pelo largo puede peinarse todos los días, se pierde un buen tiempo, ¿no crees Su-san? -Finlandia no sabía muy bien por qué decía eso, pero necesitaba que hubiera ruido, o algo parecido. No podía quedarse en silencio, porque se sentía más que incómoda, y esos pensamientos que la agobiaban no la dejarían en paz. Y tampoco podría evitar sonrojarse o ponerse nerviosa, y con una sola mirada Suecia sabría perfectamente que algo raro le estaría pasando... Si es que no lo sabía ya. _Ojalá me tragara la tierra_, se decía a sí misma. Estaba ya casi terminando, cuando percibió que Suecia, en rápidas zancadas, se había acercado hasta donde se encontraba, detrás de él, y sin decir nada tomó el cepillo que tenía entre sus manos y comenzó a peinar sus cabellos -.

- Es m's f'c'l qu' lo hag' algu'n (es más fácil que lo haga alguien) -dijo Suecia, como si lo que dijera fuera una verdad y no hubiera nada ni nadie que le contradijera. Finlandia iba a decir algo, había levantado la mano y había abierto la boca, pero ¿qué iba a decir? Cuando Suecia quería hacer algo, lo hacía sin decir ni pedir explicaciones, daba igual cuantas veces intentara sacar algo de información, que no conseguiría nada -. Gracias... Pero no tienes por qué hacerlo... -Finlandia se sentía bastante extraño, tenía algo que le oprimía el pecho, que casi no le dejaba respirar. Sentía cómo Suecia acariciaba su pelo, de forma suave pero ininterrumpida, como si fuera una caricia. Toda la habitación le daba vueltas, se sentía tan mal... y a la vez tan bien, que no sabía ni qué pensar, estaba tan confuso, y se sentía tan estúpido también, que no sabía ni a dónde mirar. Después de un muy breve espacio de tiempo, Finlandia retiró sus cabellos, llevándolos a uno de sus hombros, a la vez que se levantaba. Suecia hizo una mueca de incomprensión, mientras que con su mirada mostraba su desconcierto, porque no sabía lo que estaba haciendo mal. Ahora era el momento de sincerarse, de sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro, esa carga que lo estaba asfixiando. Pero cuando dirigió su mirada a Suecia, y sus ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos, de nuevo todo lo que tenía en la mente desapareció completamente, como si hubieran pasado un paño que borraba todo tipo de pensamientos. No pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, en un vano intento de decir lo que quería expresar-.

_¿Por qué Fin se comporta de esta forma, como si no quisiera ni siquiera verme?_ Se preguntaba interiormente Suecia, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. _¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer eso, si he realizado todo lo que estaba en mi mano para que se sintiera lo más cómodo a pesar de su transformación? Me gustaría preguntar el por qué de su reacción y de sus actos, pero no puedo decir nada, es demasiado embarazoso para mí, y no sabría expresarlo correctamente. Yo solo quiero que Fin sea feliz... ¿acaso no es feliz conmigo? Puede que el problema sea mi sola presencia, que sea la causa de todos sus males. Y si en verdad es eso, no dudaría en marcharme de su casa y de su vida si con ello él es feliz. Ojalá supiera esto, pero jamás me atreveré a decirlo. _Todo eso pensaba Suecia mientras sus penetrantes ojos azules se quedaban fijos en Finlandia, como si no reaccionara o tuviera miedo a realizar algún movimiento del que más tarde se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho. Finlandia estaba en la misma situación, rojo como un tomate, sin saber tampoco muy bien que hacer. Pero por suerte, o por desgracia para Finlandia, esa extraña situación llegó a su fin.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. El timbre de la casa tenía un sonido agudo, penetrante, hecho especialmente para que pudiera ser escuchado en cualquier rincón de la casa. -Vaya, creo que llaman a la puerta -decía Finlandia. Quería que toda esa incómoda situación terminara, porque no iba a salir nada claro. Él no podía hablar, y Suecia... bueno, Suecia nunca hablaba, menos en ese tipo de situación. Debía de estar condenado a no ser capaz de decirle nada a Suecia. Quizá, después de todo, no confiara lo suficiente en Suecia como para compartir sus sentimientos y sus problemas, todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Podría ser que la solución a todos sus problemas fuera así de simple -.

- D'b' d' ser 'l (Deben ser ellos) -decía Suecia, más como si fuera un pensamiento en voz alta que como si quisiera mantener una conversación con Finlandia. Colocó su mano en la cabeza de su compañero, como si fuera una especie de mascota o lo estuviera medio consolando. Finlandia lanzó una mirada de desconcierto, pues no sabía a qué venía ese gesto. Suecia seguía siendo un completo misterio para él, y seguiría así bastante tiempo, temía -.

- ¿Acaso esperas a alguien, Su-san? No quiero que por mi culpa tengas que dejar asuntos importantes. Estoy bastante bien, me apaño cada vez mejor -. Se separó un poco del sueco, que dejó caer su mano lánguidamente sobre uno de los lados de su cuerpo. Lo estaba interrogando también con la mirada, implorando que por favor no sacrificara sus deberes como país que era. Primero la obligación, y luego el querer, siempre el deber por delante.

- N' 's trab'j'. S'mpl'men'e h' llam'do a Ingl'terr' p'r' qu' tr'ga a S'al'nd 'qu' con n's't's(No es trabajo. Simplemente he llamado a Inglaterra para que traiga a Sealand con nosotros).

- ¡¿Que has hecho qué?! -Finlandia no podía dar crédito a lo que Suecia estaba diciendo. ¡Sealand iba a venir a casa, y lo iba a ver así! ¡Y encima venía con Inglaterra! No podía permitir que lo vieran, no de esa forma. ¿Qué dirían? Seguro que se reirían de él, y sería la comidilla de todos. ¿Cómo Su-san podía ser tan inconsciente algunas veces? -. Su-san, ¿tienes una mínima idea de lo que has hecho?

- Uhm... -se quedó meditando unos segundos, como si fuera una pregunta muy complicada -. ¿Qu' pr'bl'm' h'? (¿Qué problema hay?)

- Qu... Que qué problema hay... -Finlandia ya definitivamente no podía dar crédito a lo que oía. Alomejor estaba en un mal sueño, le estaban gastando una broma, o algo parecido. Se pellizcó las mejillas, hasta se se sonrojaron y adquirieron un rojo intenso, que le recordaban que estaba en la vida real. No pudo evitar enfurruñarse, ir de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras daba patadas al suelo, como si tuviera la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando -. ¿Es que acaso no ves que no soy yo, que mi cuerpo está todavía cambiado? -dijo Finlandia mientras señalaba su cuerpo, algo innecesario porque se veía a la legua -, ¿es que no piensas que yo no quiero que me vean así, porque me da vergüenza? ¡Imagínate lo que van a decir de mí! No podré aguantar con la humillación y la vergüenza... ¿No has pensado que quizá hubiera una remota posibilidad de que no quisiera visitas hasta que todo esto se hubiera arreglado? ¡Y viene Sealand! ¿Qué pensará de mí? -Finlandia seguía yendo de un lado a otro de la habitación, reprochándose cosas y casi hablando más en voz alta para sí que recriminando a Suecia lo que había hecho. Estaba muy nervioso, se sentía como acorralado, sin saber qué hacer. Estaba como en un callejón sin salida.

- ¿D's' cu'nd' t' ha imp'rt'd' lo qu' pi'ns'n los d'm's? (¿Desde cuándo te ha importado lo que piensen los demás?) -Finlandia se paró en seco tras escuchar la pregunta, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, pillado totalmente por sorpresa, no solo porque Suecia había hecho una frase más extensa de lo normal, sino por la propia pregunta en cuestión. Suecia, además, se acercó a su lado y colocó ambas manos en los hombros delicados de Finlandia, mientras lo seguía mirando con esos ojos azules, fríos, pero a la vez tiernos y llenos de empatía. Parecía que iba a decir algo, pero en vez de eso se quedó mirando fijamente, con una mirada que daba la sensación de que estaba muy enfadado. No pudo evitar dar un grito ahogado, de puro terror porque cuando Suecia lo miraba de esa forma aunque cerrara los ojos seguía sintiéndola, como si perforara cualquier cosa que se pusiera por delante -.

- Pues... es que esto es distinto... -empezó a balbucear Finlandia, presa de la sorpresa. La verdad es que nunca le había importado ese tipo de cosas, hasta ahora y el cambio que se había producido en su vida. Era despistado, alegre y tranquilo, disfrutando de las cosas sencillas pero buenas que tenía en su vida. Ahora era así también, pero se ponía de los nervios con cada cosa, y Suecia tenía que aguantar todos sus cambios de humor; estaba siempre a la defensiva, avergonzado por su aspecto, porque no lo aceptaran, aunque se pudiera cambiar (o eso le había asegurado Noruega). Suecia tenía razón: si se dejaba llevar por la situación, acabaría con él, por lo que tendría que seguir su vida, dejando a un lado lo que pudieran decir de él. Como él decía, nunca le importó lo que dijeran los demás -. Entiende mi situación, Su-san. Me siento distinto, siento que estoy cambiando y que mi físico no es el que era antes, lógicamente -y comenzó a reírse de forma nerviosa -. Solo... solo tengo miedo a que si esto sigue así todos se acaben alejándose de mí, como si fuera un bicho raro o algo por el estilo. Incluido tú... -nada más decirlo, la mirada de Suecia se tornó más dura, como si lo que hubiera dicho le hubiera ofendido -. No, no, tranquilo Su-san. Yo confío en ti, pero no puedo evitar tener un atisbo de duda. Si estuvieras en mi situación, seguro que pensarías lo mismo, aunque fuera un poquito -y sonrió de forma sincera, para calmar a su compañero -, ¿quién sino tú ha estado todo el rato a mi lado, apoyándome?

_Y siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase. _Eso se decía a sí mismo Suecia, pero no era capaz de trasladar sus pensamientos en palabras una vez más. Finlandia nunca conocería ni la más mínima parte de lo que sentía y pensaba, y todo por su culpa, no había nada más. No pudo hacer más que suspirar, rendido ya por las circunstancias. Solo le apenaba que Finlandia pudiera pensar eso, aunque solo fuera fugazmente. Eso significaba que algo estaba haciendo mal. Cruzó sus brazos en el pecho, y se quedó pensativo, mientras Finlandia lo miraba ahora con ojos llenos de curiosidad. Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, esta vez con más insistencia.

- ¿Qu'r's b'j'r? (¿Quieres bajar?) -preguntó Suecia -.

- Estaré en cinco minutos, prometo no demorarme demasiado -y sonrió de nuevo, otra vez con una sonrisa llena de sinceridad y auténtica alegría -. Pero no vuelvas a hacer algo parecido sin consultarme, ¿de acuerdo? -y lo señaló con un dedo acusador -.

- V'l' (Vale) -Suecia no quería saber más, con eso era más que suficiente. Despidió a Finlandia acariciando su cabeza de nuevo, sin decir absolutamente nada, y se marchó de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Finlandia volvió a suspirar, cerrando un momento los ojos, para volver a ver su reflejo en el espejo. _Ahora que me acostumbro a verme así, tampoco está tan mal. Si todo sigue como antes, puede que me acabe acostumbrando a esto _nada más pensarlo sacudió la cabeza, para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. _¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? _Tenía que dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas, porque a la larga empezaría a dudar seriamente. Tenía que concentrarse, que no desviarse de lo que quería realmente: volver a su cuerpo auténtico, volver a la tranquila y apacible vida que había llevado hasta ese extraño suceso. Con las energías y la alegría de nuevo en su cuerpo, alzó los brazos para estirarse una vez más, y se dirigió al armario para ver qué podía ponerse. Tampoco es que tuviera mucho que ponerse, la mayoría ropa masculina que la iba un poco ancha de piernas y un poco de ropa de mujer, que había conseguido en un centro comercial. Se había dejado llevar por los dependientes que había encontrado, más que nada porque llamaba más la atención una chica vistiendo ropa claramente masculina, y no quería atraer más miradas de las necesarias...

-C'nc' min't's (cinco minutos) -dijo Suecia, mientras señalaba las escaleras que conectaban con el segundo piso -.

- Nada, tranquilo, siempre es agradable venir aquí y veros a todos -_especialmente a Finlandia, porque Suecia me da bastante miedo_. Se acercó la taza a los labios y sorbió un poco de té. _Como el té de Inglaterra, ninguno, la verdad -. _Pensaba que iba a hacer más frío, pero hemos tenido suerte y hemos venido en un tiempo magnífico. Ya es primavera.

- Uhm -Inglaterra miraba hacia todas partes, incómodo y nervioso. Siempre que iba a dejar a Sealand con Suecia y Finlandia pasaba lo mismo: acababa él con la sensación de hablar solo, mientras Suecia no hacía más que contestar con ese sonido de aprobación. No podía echarle en cara que no le escuchara, sino todo lo contrario, pero cuando lo normal es entablar una conversación, Suecia se callaba y no hacía ademán de querer hacer nada más. Incluso te miraba más fijamente de lo normal, y te clavaba sus fríos ojos azules en los tuyos, haciendo que la atmósfera del lugar cada vez fuera más terrorífica. Eso era lo único que disgustaba a Inglaterra de sus visitas a esa casa. Solo esperaba que en verdad Finlandia tardara cinco minutos en prepararse y bajar -.

- ¿Sabes qué, papá? En la casa de Inglaterra llueve toooooodo el rato, no he visto apenas el sol. Me hubiera gustado que hubiera nevado, porque así podría haber ganado a Inglaterra en una pelea de bolas de nieve, como las que solemos hacer aquí.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que me ganarías en una batalla de bolas de nieve?

- Es obvio. Yo soy mejor. Más joven, y con mejor puntería.

- Más... más joven... ¡¿C-cómo te atreves a decirme eso?! Salgamos fuera y te demostraré de lo que este "viejo" es capaz de hacer. ¡Vamos!

- ¡Acepto el reto! -ambos se levantaron del sofá, dispuestos a salir a la calle y realizar esa guerra para ver quién de los dos ganaba. Pero nada más levantarse y girarse para salir, se quedaron paralizados en el sitio, por lo que estaban viendo. Ante ellos se alzaba una muchacha de ojos violetas, de cabellos dorados que caían en caprichosas formas sobre sus hombros y llegando hasta la cintura. Llevaba puesto una sencilla camisa de color blanco de manga corta con un estampado de flores en los bordes y una falda de color azul claro que llegaba hasta las rodillas, con capas por debajo para darla mayor volumen. El conjunto terminaba con unos calentadores de color blanco y azul con motivos geométricos, en cuyos bordes sobresalía el forro peludo del interior, y unas botas resistentes y gruesas de color negro para aguantar la nieve del exterior. A su lado se encontraba Hanatamago, que rápidamente se lanzó para saludar a Sealand.

- Hola a todos -dijo Finlandia, levantando la mano a modo de saludo. El silencio era sepulcral, y nadie parecía atreverse a decir o hacer nada -.

- Vaya Suecia, no nos habías comentado nada de que teníais ya una visita -dijo Inglaterra, carraspeando un poco. No la cuadraba para nada una visita, y menos de una chica, además que no conocía a esa chica de nada en absoluto -. Encantado de conocerla. Mi nombre es Arthur -y realizó una exagerada reverencia, propia de un caballero inglés que era -. Creo que es mejor que nos marchemos, porque parece ser que hemos interrumpido algo. Saludad a Finlandia de mi parte, y ya vendremos en otra ocasión. Vamos Sealand -Inglaterra estaba dispuesto a salir de la casa, y ya se había girado para tomar a Sealand de la mano y sacarlo de allí. No dio oportunidad ni siquiera de que la extraña muchacha contestara a su saludo. Y lo que vino a continuación lo dejó ya de piedra -.

- Mamá... ¿eres tú?

- ... ¿Por qué dices que soy Finlandia? -_no me gusta nada que me llame así, no soy su madre _-.

Sealand se acercó a Finlandia, y la abrazó fuertemente. El abrazo fue correspondido, e incluso Finlandia agachó la cabeza para tener más de cerca a Sealand. La verdad es que le echaba mucho de menos, y no podía evitar abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, como si al terminar el abrazo no lo volviera a ver nunca más. -Porque siento que eres tú. Puedes cambiar todo lo que sea, pero yo seguiré sintiendo que eres tú. No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente -y mostró una amplia sonrisa, enseñando sus perlados dientes -. No sabría explicarlo, pero sé que eres mamá. ¿Qué otra persona podría haber en casa estando papá aquí?

- Sealand... -Finlandia lo abrazó más todavía -eres un niño demasiado listo y despierto, me temo. Pensaba que ibas a sorprenderte más.

- Solo me pregunto por qué has hecho. ¿Acaso así papá te va a querer más? Además, mamá va a seguir siendo mamá, con tal de que me quieras como antes, me basta -y sonrió -.

- No, no es por eso Sealand. Es... es un poco más complicado y extraño... -Finlandia no podía reprimir un sentimiento de orgullo y de ternura por las palabras de Sealand -.

- ¿Queréis tener hijos en vez de adoptar, como habéis hecho conmigo?

- ¿Qu-qué has dicho?

- Es que vi un libro en casa de Inglaterra que...

- Vamos, vamos Sealand, deja de hacer preguntas, vas a incomodar a Finlandia. Creo que deberíamos sentarnos, y hablar tranquilamente sobre este asuntos que me tiene bastante intrigado. Jamás había visto algo parecido -y se acercó a Finlandia, para verle mejor -. Es una transformación perfecta, ha cambiado todo el físico. Tiene que haber sido un espíritu o un hechizo muy poderoso -su rostro se acercó peligrosamente al de Finlandia, para observar mejor aquel cambio. Finlandia miraba hacia el suelo, un tanto avergonzado, porque sentía la penetrante mirada de Inglaterra, como si intentara penetrar en su mente. Entonces, de repente, Suecia se levantó y se colocó al lado de Finlandia, posando su mano derecha en uno de los hombros de Finlandia, a la vez que miraba a Inglaterra de una forma tan glaciar y asesina que parecía estar a punto de abalanzarse sobre él. Inglaterra retrocedió intimado, con un escalofrío en el cuerpo que no podía disimular, mientras se alejaba y alzaba sus palmas en símbolo de paz. También Finlandia tuvo que poner de su parte, recordando que era su invitado y que no se podía comportar así -.

Se sentaron los cuatro, y Finlandia tomó la taza que le correspondía. Suecia estaba a su lado, muy pegado, por si necesitaba algo, mientras lanzaba miradas de advertencia a Inglaterra para que no hiciera nada de lo cual luego se arrepintiera. Sealand tenía un zumo entre sus manos, mientras observaba con sus ojos inocentes a sus padres, a la vez que sonreía por la situación. Es cierto que se había sorprendido mucho, pero veía a Suecia igual de feliz con Finlandia, y lo mismo por parte de Finlandia hacia Suecia. Si las cosas no habían cambiado, ¿por qué preocuparse? Si podía estar con ellos, si Finlandia era igual pero con otra forma, no tenía de qué preocuparse. Solo si ya no querían estar juntos, solo si ya no eran una familia, empezaría a preocuparse. Además, tenía que demostrar que ya se estaba convirtiendo en todo un adulto, y estaba muy orgulloso de su reacción. Finlandia seguía un poco nervioso, pero intentaba comportarse como si no pasara nada, en gran parte gracias a Suecia y Sealand; sin ellos, no sabría lo que pudiera haber hecho. El tiempo pasaba, hasta que Inglaterra se excusó por la hora que era, debido a que todavía le quedaba un largo camino de vuelta a casa. Se despidió de Sealand con una cariñosa palmadita en el hombro, que fue respondida por un resoplido y un "no te pierdas por el camino", y se marchó junto a Finlandia, que había decidido preparar algo para comer, pues estaba bastante animado. Suecia lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

- T'ng' qu' preg'nt'rt' un' c's' (Tengo que preguntarte una cosa) -iba diciendo Suecia mientras se adelantaba a la puerta para abrírsela por cortesía. Inglaterra seguía bastante nervioso, pensando en lo que podría decirle, ya que no sabía por dónde iba a salir -.

- Cl-claro. Pregunta lo que quieras. Intentaré responderte -respondió Inglaterra -.

- ¿Qu' cr's qu' le h' pas'd' a F'n? (¿Qué crees que le ha pasado a Fin?)

- Pues... Bueno, he visto muchas cosas "curiosas" y extrañas, pero esta es bastante llamativa. Jamás había visto algo parecido. Me ha dejado sin palabras, por eso no podía dejar de mirarle, no es que piense que se ha convertido en una chica muy atractiva -empezó a sonreír de forma nerviosa, porque pensaba que iba a amenazarle o a llamarle la atención por no dejar de observar a Finlandia. Había una mezcla de curiosidad por el hecho en sí, a lo que se unía la idea de que se había transformado en una muchacha más que guapa... y se sentía un tanto atraído, no lo dudaba ¿Suecia pensaría lo mismo que él? -Pero vamos, ese no es el tema.

- ¿P'dr's ay'd'rle? (¿Podrías ayudarle?)

- Veré lo que puedo hacer... Pero no te prometo nada, porque no sé qué hechizo o espíritu lo ha podido hacer. ¿De verdad que quieres que cambie? -ante la mirada gélida de Suecia, tembló de pies a cabeza -. Vale, vale, no es de mi incumbencia. Yo solo pensaba que alomejor así... Bueno, bueno, mejor dejo de hablar... porque claro, acabaré diciendo algo de lo cual me arrepienta y... creo que me tengo que ir ya... solo espero que no os dé muchos problemas Sealand y ya nos volveremos a ver. Adiós.

- Uhm -dijo Suecia, mientras abría la puerta y lo despedía con la mano. Se quedó con la mirada perdida en el paisaje que se abría ante él, pensando en las palabras que le había dicho Inglaterra, o lo que más bien había insinuado. Tendría que pensar largo y tendido sobre ello, pero no ahora. Finlandia estaba en la cocina y era un peligro en esa zona de la casa. Tenía que vigilar que no quemara o no se cortara -.


End file.
